Eret
Eret, introduced himself as Son of Eret. He starts as one of the antagonists of ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'', for when he trapped and sold dragons to Drago Bludvist under threat, and later develops into an ally and a fellow dragon rider of Berk. Appearance Eret is seen as a large, caucasian man with brown eyes and hair (the second person to have brown eyes after Alvin-then-Dagur's servant Savage). He wears a handmade leather outfit in red, blue and grey, with matching cuffs around his wrists and red straps holding his clothes together. He is covered in sand-colored furs (as he naturally sails in the far North), with a sword strapped to his hip and an owl necklace. His chin is painted in tribal make-up, and is hinted to be Gaelic in origin. Beneath his shirt he is shown to have a massive scar on his chest, carved there by Drago himself in the shape of his dragon emblem as "punishment" for not filling his quota of captured dragons, claiming that Drago would do far worse should it happen again. Personality At first, Eret is shown to be somewhat charming and cocky, but it is clear that he serves Drago out of fear instead of any actual loyalty. Like most other Vikings, Eret is shown to hold a hatred of dragons, taking pride in his capturing skills and swore that he would capture Hiccup and Astrid - stealing their dragons - the next time he sees them. After being rescued by Stormfly (who had taken a liking to him when he was their hostage), Eret has a change of heart and helps the dragon-riders free their dragons from captivity. He joins the other riders, gains their friendships and is even entrusted with Stoick's dragon Skullcrusher. Powers and Abilities As the captain of a ship and crew, it is clear that he master at sailing, leadership and mechanics, being able to manage all of the mechanics and hardware on both his ship and on Drago's. Though a skilled swordsman, his skills are shown to be virtually useless against the Dragon-riders. Though new at it, it is shown that Eret has the potential to be a moderate Dragon Trainer, being able to fly on Stormfly and is later given Skullcrusher (who is shown to be an aggressive dragon) by Hiccup as a show of trust. Weapons Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Eret were initially in conflict as Eret attempted to trap dragons for Drago as opposed to Hiccup's respect for them. However, after Eret saw that he was wrong about dragons, he helped the dragon riders return to Berk to face Drago, with Hiccup suggesting that Eret take on Stoick's old dragon Skullcrusher following Stoick's death so that Skullcrusher will still have a trainer, recognizing that Eret can be trusted. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Astrid Hofferson Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Racers Category:Sailors Category:Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Poachers